sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Nest (Purge Only)
Zombie Nest In Purge Mode you will find a new "zombie" in the game; the Zombie Nest. This is basically a spawn point for the zombies to come out of and attack you. (The zombie nests can only spawn where powerup crates can spawn). They have a large amount of health and they take a lot of shots to kill, even with premiums, APART FROM the Flamethrower, which kills them in about 3 seconds flat, and the Wipeout, which is so overpowered that 3 shots can kill a nest. If used perfectly, a flamethrower can kill a nest using just under 1 liter of fuel, making it the most cost-effective weapon against nests. Zombie Nests spawn different types of zombies at different points, and they spawn different amounts at different points. In the first "round" of Purge there is only 1 zombie nest which spawns all the zombies: *Swarmer (Very Common) *Sprinter (Very Common) *Choker (Very Common) *Shadow (Common) *Butcher (Common) *Mamushkas (Rare) *Devastators (Very Rare) The second round of purge has 2 zombie nests which spawn the same amount of zombies (7-10) until 1 of them is killed, then the remaining nest spawns all the zombies again. (14-20) Also the second round has more of the harder zombies (Butchers and Mamushkas) but Devastators are still rare to spawn. The third round of purge has 3 zombies nests which is like round 2, they all spawn the same amount of zombies, until 1 nest is killed. Then the zombie count is split and added to each remaining nest e.g. each nest spawning 8 zombies, 1 gets killed meaning that the remaining nests now spawn 12 each. (8/2=4) Then when the second is destroyed the last nest spawns all the zombies again. The third round has an increased Devastator chance as well, so dont stand too close to the nest. It is helpful to notice that zombie nests can slowly or quickly increase the amount of zombies released, If a nest is left untouched, the nest almost always ramps up the amount of zombies produced quickly. If a nest is left almost dead, It will definitley release many zombies at once. Purges give experience in a different way from normal gameplay: if you win purge you will earn (the sum of the ranks of every player in the game)*(the percentage of the damage to the nests which you did, rounded to the nearest 5%) plus the experience and cash you would normally have earned from winning a game with the same stats otherwise (kills, deaths, and damage). Here is a list of weapons that are effective on purge nests: ZCS Wipeout M2 Flamethrower RPG7 SCIMITR bio-shotgun M41A Grendel MkII M134 Minigun Browning M2 ZCS Seizure Rush Purges Rush purges occur when a player uses premium weapons to quickly take out the purge nests, leaving nothing for the others to do. It is recommended that players do not join rush purges if they want to get more experience points and cash. Headline text Gallery ImagesCALT4GDG.jpg|A killed nest. Flamer.jpg|The Flamer is a good gun against a nest because it can wipe out a nest in about five seconds.|link=Weapons Grenades.jpg|It takes around 200-300 grenades to kill a nest in full health|link=Grenades Rpg.jpg|The Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher (RPG) works great against a nest as it does a lot of damage.|link=Weapons Category:All Pages Category:Useful Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:SAS3 Category:Zombies